Dravan Mesa Guards
The Dravan Mesa Guards were a unit within the Deneba Mounted Volunteers that fought in the Clone Wars against the CIS. Formed after the Galtao Ranch Incident, they mainly operated within Advan Desert on the Southwestern Continent. The Dravan Mesa Guards were often considered extremist by other groups, due to their unorthodox and hardliner tactics such as: taking hostages, executing collaborators, engaging CIS forces in civilian centres, and open devout loyalty to Palpatine. History Galtao Ranch Incident Shortly after the arrival of CIS forces on Deneba, droid forces began to occupy the area around Ash Springs, which sat below the massive Dravan Mesa. While Ash Springs was an urban area, most of the surrounding land was either the semi-arid terrain that could be farmed or desert. On one of these farms in the semi-arid region, Galato Ranch, CIS forces attempted to force out the tenants to use the space as a headquarters for the region. When Jamalio Galtao refused to comply, he and his family of 14 were slaughtered. Within several hours, most of Ash Spring's population had armed themselves and looked to take revenge on the droids for Jamalio's slaughter. The following "Battle for Galtao Ranch" was basically a farce as only a small vanguard of droids were there. After the "battle" many members of the mob chose to form a Guards Unit with the Mounted Volunteers, who'd already been mounting their guerrilla war for weeks. Among those who formed the unit, was Julian Bashir, a young graduate who'd been instrumental in organising the group. Julian was elected Commander of this new Guards Unit and set to work on creating a resistance. Raids and the Battle for Delemar After Galtao Ranch, the Dravan Mesa Guards, began posting themselves on the major trade highways near Ash Springs. These highways connected the important southwestern ore mines and the trade hubs to the north and was frequented by large convoys. Ash Springs was an important stop for these convoys, and the Julian used this to his advantage. The Volunteers were able to cut convoy efficiency in half, stealing or destroying anything they raided. As a result the CIS dedicated more and more resources to protect their convoys and ensure the ores got to their transport ships. However the Volunteers adapted to the increased security, concentrating on hitting convoys several times on their way north. At the same time as these raids, the Dravan Mesa Guards began harassing the Droid security platoon in the nearby mining town of Delemar. Two months after the formation of the Guards, Julian and his officers hatched a plan to take Delemar. Over the next two weeks, the highway ambush teams focused on securing several ore transports during their engagements. Once enough had been stolen, Julian had the Guards pile into them and head towards Delemar. Once inside the town, the Volunteers burst out of the transports and began an intense house-to-house firefight. When the fighting ended, 17 Volunteers were killed and the entire security platoon had been wiped out. Empyrean Canyon After their success at Delemar, the Dravan Mesa Guards became a well known part of the Mounted Volunteers, and they soon would be used in a combined operation. Being only a few hours east of Ash Springs and the Mesa, the plan for the Battle of Empyrean Canyon would include the Dravan Mesa Guards. When the battle began, the Dravan Mesa Guards were used both in the first major engagements at Verkin Creek and Kannara. At both fights, the Dravan Mesa Guards distinguished themselves as talented soliders and ambushers capable of fighting the CIS in open combat. Battle of Echo Dam Located on the Overton River,the Echo Dam was a major source of fresh water and power in the region. In fact as the CIS occupation dragged on, Droid logistics relied more and more on the power the dam created to charge the droid's batteries. After Empyrean Canyon the usual garrison was the dam had been weakened as much of it was redeployed for the doomed expedition. Seeing the clear opportunity, Julian and the Dravan Mesa Guards chose to assault the dam as soon as possible. In the closing months of 21 BBY, Park and Ditch Companies moved westward to prepare for the battle. For the final months the two companies focused on disrupting the CIS from their position by raiding and destroying nearby support. On the final night of 21 BBY the Volunteers attacked Echo Dam. Even though they had been weakened the droid garrison fought hard, resisting the militants as long as they could. While the Volunteers were victorious once again, it came at a cost. Ditch Company had suffered 72% casualties and Park lost nearly a third of their men. While Echo Dam had been taken and could be held, it would be the last major offensive by the Dravan Mesa Guards. 20 BBY and the Close of the War Echo Dam had effectively driven the CIS from the sector, only a few garrisons and straggling forces remained within the Dravan Mesa region. For the most part the Dravan Mesa Guards focused on wiping out the remaining droids from their territory and lending trooper support to major operations. Though the Confederates were driven out mid-way through 20 BBY, the Dravan Mesa Guards and Mounted Volunteers were disbanded until 19 BBY with the rise of the Galactic Empire. Many guardsmen, such as Bashir would go on and join the Imperial Army, Navy, and Stormtrooper Corps. Organisation The Dravan Mesa Guards were one of more organised groups in the Mounted Volunteers, having an official rank structure and makeshift uniforms. The Dravan Mesa Guards also attempted to standardise their weapons and equipment though only some units actually could carry it out. The whole unit was comprised of 418 men broken into three companies (Park, Basin, and Ditch Companies) which were divided into 12 man squads. Each company was responsible for certain amount of territory within the Dravan Mesa Guard's sphere of influence, and it was up to the squads to patrol and prepare ambushes.